


I love you

by Pinkgirl6555



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgirl6555/pseuds/Pinkgirl6555
Summary: Stiles and Scott finally have time to themselves
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I love you

Stiles and Scott were laying on their bed cuddling each other and placing soft kisses all over each other's faces. Stiles looks up at his boyfriend and smiles softly when Scott looks down at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Scott says

"No, you are just so beautiful I can't stop staring"

Scott blushes and kisses me to shut me up before I make him blush more, I giggle and kiss back softly. I cup his face and smile into the kiss as he kisses all over my face making me laugh.

"I love you Stiles" Scott says

"I love you more Scott" 

Scott kisses my forehead and I snuggle into him more before tracing patterns on his chest making him hum in satisfaction. I start humming a tune and Scott smiles softly.

"I love your voice Stiles, why don't you sing more?" Scott asks

"I don't know, I just never find the time I guess"

"Sing me something" Scott says

I look at Scott and groan before clearing my throat.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Scott, happy birthday to you"

"Wow, that was beautiful Stiles, I'm crying" Scott says

"Thank you, it was my best work babe"

Scott laughs softly and kisses all over my face making me laugh, he gets on top of me and kisses me, I kiss back and flip us over so I'm on top and he's on bottom. 

"I love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much Scott" 

"Damn, you really love me" Scott says

"Of course dumb dumb" 

"Rude! You're a meany" Scott says

I laugh and kiss him one last time before laying down and snuggling up to him, we stay there the whole day talking and laughing with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
